Quiet Beauty
by gretchen8642
Summary: roy and havoc on a couch! this is gonna be good. rated m for smut. oneshot compelte.


so written for galuxkitty's birthday, i come bearing royhavoc smut. enjoy!

* * *

Roy Mustang flopped lazily onto the spacious red sofa situated in the middle of the room. He kicked off his military issue boots with a sigh, and he nestled further into the couch.

"Jean?"

He spoke loudly, without opening his eyes. The younger man was busying himself in the kitchen, but at the sound of Roy's voice, he poked his head into the living room. Jean smiled to himself as he took in the sight before him; Colonel Roy Mustang was lying peacefully on Havoc's sofa, his arm draped over his eyes and his breathing quiet and steady. Jean walked silently over to his resting commanding officer and knelt down beside him.

"Need anything, Chief?"

Roy pushed himself up and grabbed the back of Havoc's head so quickly that he scarcely had time to react. His lips and Roy's made contact and Jean delighted as the Colonel gently nibbled on his lower lip. He melted into the kiss and returned the sentiment eagerly, opening his mouth and allowing Roy access to his tongue. They mingled together for a moment, and Roy laced his hand around Jean's waist and guided the younger man onto the couch, or more to the point, on top of Roy himself.

"Well now that you mention it," said Roy, smiling as he took in Jean's beautiful face, "I've always kind of wanted to fuck on this couch…"

Jean grinned and began kissing Roy once again, hungrily, passionately, and tasting only slightly of tobacco. He stopped suddenly and, amidst Roy's gasping protests, began removing his military issue jacket, revealing the skin tight t-shirt beneath. The Colonel's lips slipped easily into a smirk as his eyes devoured Havoc's torso, and he reached his hands up to both feel his subordinate's magnificent frame and assist him out of that confining garment. Jean caught both of Roy's wrists in his hands and placed them down, he was going to have the infamous Mustang begging for him by the end of the night… he was certain of it. Havoc began removing his own shirt at a painfully slow pace, and, once free, he began to kiss Roy's neck, working his jacket open with his hands as he nipped and sucked at his commanding officer.

Pushing Roy's jacket and white button down shirt to the side, Havoc began his slow trek down Roy's torso, working at a tortuously slow pace as he kissed and licked every inch of his commanding officer's chest. Jean could feel Roy's growing arousal pressing against his hip, yet he continued to brush his fingers across the Colonel's sides, sucking his nipples one at a time, and making him grunt and moan desperately.

He could no longer ignore his own erection, which was becoming more and more confined within tight fabric of the military issued slacks. Roy, meanwhile, was trying to work his own trousers off, but found himself once again stopped by Jean's large hands.

He smiled and his blue eyes were sparkling, "Let _me_ do it, Roy."

He kissed Roy's navel and slowly worked open the top of the Colonel's pants, freeing the impressive erection that had been previously trapped. Roy gasped and bucked involuntarily at the sudden freedom. Jean grinned and kissed the tip of Roy's cock, causing him to grunt and move his hips slightly. Havoc grinned at this reaction. He took the entire head into his mouth and began to move up and down, expertly sucking and licking the spots that made Roy cry out and claw the sofa in beautiful agony.

"Ahh..! Jean! It's so... nngh… it's so _good_."

Havoc felt a sharp wave of heat in his loins and he grunted as he struggled to control himself. Finding himself suddenly devoid of any stimulation, Roy whimpered miserably in protest. Jean bent down and kissed him once, if only to silence him…but as he did so the his groin rubbed up against the Colonel's painfully hard erection, causing Roy to cry out loudly and buck into his lover's firm, chiseled navel. Havoc groaned and pushed away from Roy, if only to give himself enough room to remove his wretchedly confining trousers.

Once he had freed himself, he worked quickly to help Roy slip his legs out of the blue fabric to allow himself better access to his Colonel. Jean ran his hands between Roy's legs, and he made his best efforts to keep himself steady as his superior moaned and grunted every time those roaming hands ventured too close to his arousal.

Unable to bear it any longer, Jean picked up his discarded trousers and felt around in his pockets until his fingers met the tiny bottle he was searching so desperately for. Pouring some oil onto his hand, he slicked up his fingers and without warning pressed his digits into Roy.

"Oh my God, Jean!" Roy writhed desperately on the couch, but Havoc kept his fingers moving slowly, scissoring and searching for the spot that would make the infamous Roy Mustang cry out.

"Nnngh, Jean! Please! I… ahh… I can't take it anymore! For the love of… nngh, everything you hold dear! Just fuck me already!"

The younger man was happy to oblige. He poured some more oil onto his hands and pumped his cock, slicking it beautifully. He took a deep breath and buried himself deep inside of Roy. The warm tightness suddenly surrounding his cock caused Jean to emit a throaty moan of pleasure before he started to move, and as he did he kissed his lover gently… The Colonel gasped and sobbed his Second Lieutenant's name as he began his thrusts a steady even pace. The look that crossed Roy's face as Jean hit his prostate at every single movement was becoming too much for Havoc to handle, and he quickened his pace drastically.

Roy was close. He ground his hips against Jean until he climaxed and his seed spilled onto his chest as he bucked and moaned at his beautiful completion. The muscles around Jean's cock tightened and contracted and soon he too was thrown over the edge, he exploded within his lover and kissed him fiercely on the lips as he came.

They lay together, panting and sharing the limited space of the couch happily as they enjoyed the glowing aftermath of their passion. Jean kissed the top of Roy's head and nuzzled him quietly, mentioning quietly that he still had to finish up in the kitchen… As he started to move away, Roy's arms wrapped around his waist and kept him there. Jean settled down once again and lay in the embrace.

The kitchen could wait. This was perfect, exactly where he wanted to be… He kissed Roy softly and smiled at his suddenly sleeping frame. Jean nestled deeper into his lover's arms and sighed contentedly. He found Roy's name escaping involuntarily from his lips as he too began to drift off… his Colonel… his lover…

His Roy.

* * *

so yeah, fluff fluff. this is my first yaoi ever so.. be nice! yay! 


End file.
